


掩护任务

by Polka



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate习惯于掩护自己的属下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	掩护任务

走出教父营帐时，Nate看见Brad倚在Pappy的悍马旁，身边站着半张脸被烫得通红的Ray。

他远远地朝Brad点了个头。

Brad以苦笑回应，拍拍Ray的肩膀，将这位难得看起来可怜兮兮的下士领回了帐篷里。

Brad很少因为这种问题来找自己的长官——当然这次也不是Brad自己犯下的错误，Nate知道他手下那几个家伙有多么难以管教——只是被烫伤脸颊已经算是相当轻度的伤害了，要知道，RCT-1有个陆兵在昨天拿M4不小心轰掉了自己的右腿，而战争甚至还没有真正开始。

Nate想着这些破事摇了摇头，Mike随即转头看他，以询问的眼神。

“没什么。”Nate低声回应。

 

***

 

Nate手下的小队长在教父下达任务时板着脸。

当教父开始天花乱坠地描述他们即将获得的荣誉，而无视用几辆没顶棚的破悍马当前锋的不合理性时，Brad低着头，旋转脚尖，用军靴顶在沙地上磨出浅浅的凹痕。

B-2-1的半队人马都在拉肚子。Ray每天都在挠他脖子上已经发红溃烂的丘疹，Trombley在车里吐了两次——他们的队长自己也好不到哪里去，夏马风里刮来的不知道什么东西让他过了敏，每天都在流眼泪和鼻涕。

“Colbert中士，”似乎注意到了手下人的心不在焉，教父点了他的名字，“现在我们知道Mattis将军布置给我们的光荣任务了，你对你的小队有信心吗？”

Brad抬起头来，眯起发红的眼睛。Nate看见他的下颚绷紧。

“如果有足够的药品，长官，”他抢在Brad作出任何回应之前迅速开了口，“我们排已经有十二个病人，这会影响整体的战斗力。”

“我知道，”教父将视线投向中尉，“这一点我正在想办法。补给已经在路上。但在物资抵达之前，我希望你们都能够振作精神，全力以赴。明白了吗？解散。”

士兵们拖着脚步往各自的悍马走。越过人群，Nate看见Brad朝他点头。

 

***

 

一本《流莺》被遗忘在教父的营帐旁。

翻得起皱的内页敞开，里面有着粉色乳晕的金发女郎躺在沙发上，蕾丝内裤轻飘飘地挂在脚踝。

“我强调过这件事情，”Sixta尖细的、被拔高的声音正如他所愿地传进每个人的耳朵里，“这是场战争，不是什么操蛋的大学兄弟会。这种玩意儿必须被锁在箱子里，而不是这样被随随便便丢在营地。要是我查出这本东西是谁的，你们等着吧。”

他扫视自己面前的士兵，发出令人难受的笑声。

事实证明，要搞清楚那本杂志的所有者毫不费力。封底有人用黑色马克笔写了一行清晰可辨的字：中士Brad Colbert个人专用——要是Ray 知道自己的玩笑还能造成这种后果，一定相当得意。

“这是你让记者捎来的？”Sixta扫视中尉平静的脸庞。

“没错，”Nate点头，“每个小队一本。”

他的回答简单干脆，没有给对方留下任何质疑余地。

“所以有什么问题你可以找我。你想要这群士兵剃掉胡子，将T恤塞进裤子里，扔掉色情杂志，像机械一样执行任务，没问题，只要你给他们足够的食物和水，而且每天能让他们睡上一个小时。”

Sixta的视线畏缩了，中尉并未挪开坚定注视着对方的目光。

“随你便，”被击败的男人耸耸肩，“你的管理方式相当有待商榷。”

Nate在B-2-1的带队悍马里找到了Brad。

他拍了拍窗沿示意自己的存在。Brad扭过头仰面看他，等他说话，浅色眼睛一眨不眨。

“给你，”他将那本封面上还沾着可疑污迹的破破烂烂的杂志递进去，“收好你的东西。”

Brad愣了下，随即就朝他咧开嘴。

 

***

 

Nate走过环形排列的盖着伪装网的悍马和散兵坑，一直走到阵地边沿的护堤旁，查看他的队员。

这是进入伊拉克的第二十天，深夜里的迫击炮和曳光弹从未停止。

他爬上护堤，走到Brad身边。坐在那儿握着M4的男人没有抬头。

直到Nate再走近了些，才发现中士将自己的下巴搁在枪托上，闭着眼睛，保持着坐姿就这么睡着了。他的气息均匀，胸口随呼吸而微微起伏，压根没有感觉到自己长官的接近。

他不应该在执勤的时候睡着，相当不应该，但Nate知道他已经多久没合眼。当他们分配站岗任务时候，所有人都一脸空白——连续两天的密集炮火和与游击队的持续交锋显然已经拖垮了整个排。

Brad告诉他车里的伙计们他们可以先睡一会，然后自己抓着枪走向护堤。

Nate听着Brad的呼吸声，挨着他坐下，从他身侧的地面上抓起了滑落的夜视仪。

他看了会儿远处的田地，看了会儿黑漆漆的七号公路和被曳光弹照得明晃晃的村庄，接着自己也打了个哈欠。

当他脱下夜视仪的时候，正对上Brad闪闪发亮的眼睛。

“轮到我了。”中士伸过手来，从他手里接回了属于自己的东西。

 

***

 

迪瓦尼耶营地，B排在他们所住的那个坦克修理台旁的草坪上搭起了一个小球场。

入侵已近尾声，所有人都无所事事。

傍晚的时候Schwetje开始拍着手召集球员。

“伙计们，我们来场狂野点的，”他脱掉T恤扔在脚边，露出浑身的肌肉，抬头大吼，“来啊，混蛋们，让我看看你们的骨气。”

Rudy是第二个加入的，衣服脱得比谁都快。Ray是第三个，他脱掉T恤后站在Rudy身边就像只野猴子。美国上尉拽着几个人从隔壁跑过来加入，Espera和Doc对望了一眼，也动手开始脱衣服。营地中央突然变成了一片肉色，混着愈发浓烈的汗臭和腋臭。

“Brad，”野人瞥见了倚在悍马门上一动不动的中士，朝他招手，“过来，还差一个人，就你了。”

被点名的高个子队长没有像前几天一样爽快加入，而是站在原地，犹豫地咬住下唇。

“别像个娘娘腔，Iceman，”Ray朝他怪笑，“还是你不敢接近美国裸男们的强壮肉体怕自己把持不住？”

“他有其他事。”

回应的不是Brad，而是他们的LT，从球场旁的营帐里走出来，在太阳底下皱着眉打量自己的长官带着的一群橄榄球队野小子。

“Brad，你被征用了。有个任务给你。”

Nate转身钻回营帐，中士跟在他身后。

“什么任务，长官？”Brad抄着手问。

“任务就是你把衣服都好好穿着。”Nate回答。

“遵命，长官，”Brad盯着中尉，抑制不住上扬的嘴角，“如果谁看见，我也可以解释，这儿长着牙齿的可不止有人类。”

他在中尉的瞪视下闭了嘴，听见营帐外面传来的欢呼声。

 

 

fin.


End file.
